


Another Day At Lunch

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asking Out, Confessions, High School, Lunch, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short story where John asks Dave out at lunch.





	Another Day At Lunch

In the cafeteria,  towards the end of the final semester that the two of them will ever have of high school, John takes a deep breath and walks up to the guy of his dreams.

John sits down in the spot he always does every single day for lunch.

John sits right next to his best friend, Dave Strider.

“Sup?” Dave nodded when he noticed John.

John sat down right in front of him at their usual table.

“Uh...” John started scratching his chin. “Nothing much... just wanted to talk to you about something.”

Dave raised his brows, “kay. Go on.”

John took a deep breath and gulped. “Think... think you’d like to maybe... hang out after school today?”

“Sure.” Dave started sucking on his apple juice through a little lime-green straw. John laughed at how adorable the sight was, seeing a senior drink out of a juice box.

“Maybe catch a movie?” John asked.

Dave hummed as he continued to sip.

“So...” John asks, “it’s a date then?”

Dave starts to cough. Hacking up the juice in his throat. “It’s- it’s a date!? Yes! I- I mean! Like fuck yes! Uh- after school!? Can I changed first!?”

“We’re just going to the movies... but okay.” John thought that was a bit strange.

“I’ll pick you up! I’ll be there! I’ll be there at seven!” Dave picks up his lunch tray as he began to sit up in his seat.

John points out, “movie starts at seven.” 

“I’ll be there at six thirty!” Dave starts walking away with his tray.

John calls out to him, “you don’t even know what movie it is, or if you'll even like it! I thought that-”

"Don't care!" Dave points at john as he walks away. “I’ll be there!” 

John sits down in his seat, eating a bite of his sandwich off his lunch tray.

Dave comes back and sets his tray back down on the table.  “I sit here!”

John laughs. "I know!"

Dave confesses, "I like you."

John smiles, "i like you too!" 


End file.
